Sixteen Candles
by StarAngel613
Summary: AU. No one notices Hermione Granger so when her sixteenth birthday comes she isn’t surprised that no one notices. And the only present she receives is a dance with a geek and the love of her life.
1. Forgotten

**A/N: I thought that this would be a cute little story for me to write. I'm obsessed with the movie and thought; this would make a killer Harry Potter story. So here I am writing an awesome idea that came to my mind.**

**I welcome flamers at all cost, just please don't rag on any grammar errors if there are any. I mean, I am only human. Humans do tend to make mistakes from time to time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way or form, just like I don't own Sixteen Candles in any way or form.**

**Sixteen Candles**

**Summary: No one notices Hermione Granger so when her sixteenth birthday comes she isn't surprised that no one notices. And the only present see receives is a dance with a geek and the love of her life.**

**Readers Guide:**

_The Person whose POV it is Thoughts._

**Change of POV**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Forgotten**

**Hermione POV**

I woke up early on the day of my birthday and watched the sun enter my room through the window. I wasn't planning on anyone besides my parents or my friend Lavender to remember that it was my birthday. Usually a kid wakes up on there birthday to presents on the end of there bed but there wasn't any on mine.

I quickly changed and thought that my present and card would come with the morning owls. I grabbed my potions and DADA book as I made my way down to the Great Hall. As I walked along I noticed all the kids going about their daily business, not noticing that as they speak, I am turning sixteen years old.

I arrive at the Gryffindor table and sat down near the end, helping myself to a cup of coffee and a bagel. I began spreading it with cream cheese as Lavender walked in with her bag over her shoulder. She sat down opposite of me and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Happy Birthday." She smiled.

"Thanks." I said as she handed me a small present from her bag. I was about to unwrap it when he walked in. Even in his school clothes he looked drop dead gorgeous. His untidy jet-black hair went out in every direction possible. His handsome emerald eyes shining in the morning light. I hid my present under the table as he passed us, not even looking my way. He made his way down the table and sat down next to his best friend Ronald Weasley. I kept my eyes on him until I noticed her was sensing me. I looked down at my bagel and continued to spread cream cheese on them.

_Is it so cruel for you to have a little secret crush? I mean practically everyone has one, expect if you already have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. But still, I guess staring was allowed. I mean he was in most of my classes. When you are both in the same house and year, it is hard not to be in separate classes unless you are taking a different elective. Lavender has him in her Divination class while I am taking Ancient Ruins. Still, even when he isn't around me I can't stop thinking about him, maybe I should move on. Maybe I should actually fall for a guy I **ACTUALLY **have a chance with._

"So, in the card you'll find a little survey going around the sixth year girls and I believe it is your turn." Lavender pointed out taking a sip of her juice. I took a bite out of my bagel and took the present out from its hiding place and set it on the table. I put my bagel back down and ripped the paper open to find a small jewelry box and popped it open, inside was a small necklace. It was gold and had a small red rose on a charm hanging.

"Thanks Lavender, it's beautiful. I said snapping it shut and placing it back in my bag and making the wrapper disappear with my wand.

"No problem, I thought it would suit you." Lavender commented.

"Well, I'll do it in History of Magic later this afternoon and pass it back to you." I said opening the card and taking a look at the paper that had been written on.

"Yeah, well gotta go, see you later." Lavender said finishing her juice and taking off for Divination.

I took a sip of my coffee as the morning owl post arrived. My copy of the Daily Prophet came down and I paid the owl and took my newspaper as it flew away. I looked through it and saw nothing interesting. I looked up and saw owls flying every which direction. I looked back over down the table and saw that his girlfriend Cho Chang had joined him and was deep in conversation with a friend right next to him. A small snowy owl landed in front of him with a letter. It was his; _I think he calls her 'Hedwig'. That's a pretty name, it suits his owl._ I felt my blood begin to boil and Cho put her arm around Harry's waist. I looked back up and saw the remaining owls fly to there owners. None other were coming. I put my coffee back down with a thud on the table.

_This was unbelievable. Never in my life have my parents forgotten anything. I mean, Dad once did forget their anniversary. But MUM! This isn't like her, not like her at all. It's my sixteenth birthday for heaven's sake! What was so important to forget about me?_

"I can't believe it, they fucking got my birthday."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. It is only my first and I wanted the plot out there. Tell me if you like it (and hopefully you do!). Well, please review, they will help me greatly.**


	2. Question 8

**A/N: WOW! So many reviews. I have to write back to you all. OMGOSH! I love all of my reviewers! I will at the end of this chapter. **

**Anyways I hate to keep you away from the story.**

**Reading Guide**

_Either a Question or an answeror Hermione's/Harry's thoughts._

**Change of POV**

**Sixteen Candles**

**Chapter 2: Question 8**

**Hermione POV**

I was in History of Magic going through the quiz Lavender had given me.

_Question 6: Have you ever seen it before?_

Well, once in when I walked in on my older brother in the shower, but I wasn't going to put that. I scribbled down _'no'_ and went onto the next question.

_Question 7: Have you ever done it before?_

_'I don't think so'_

_Question 8: If you answered 'I don't think so' for question 7, then if you could with anybody, whom would you do it with? Common, your name isn't on this so nobody will know._

Well that was a bit obvious on what the answer was. I looked up and saw the teacher had fallen asleep behind his desk. I then slowly turned my head back behind my shoulder to look at the guy that haunted my dreams. I was expecting him to be off in a conversation somewhere but when I looked back, his emerald eyes were staring right back into mine.

OPPS! I turned my head back around, but not before rubbing the side of my head on my shoulder so it didn't seem like I was intentionally staring at him. I bent over the piece of paper so no one else would read it as I wrote the name with my quill.

_'Harry Potter'_

I finished the paper and folded it back up. Harry was sitting directly behind me but Lavender was behind me and to my right. I put the paper in my hand and stretched my arms up and back and dropped the paper directly behind me. I leaned my head back and listened as I heard a foot step on the paper and drag it back towards the desk.

* * *

**Harry POV**

Lavender was sleeping next to me and no one else was paying attention to the girl so I picked the small piece of paper up and scanned up and down it. When I got to Question 8 I knew it would totally be me. Hermione had been staring at me for the past month now, it was actually really cute and all.

The bell rang and I got up and headed down to the Quidditch pitch. Once there I saw that it was only Ron and I in the locker room. I threw my bag down as Ron mumbled "Hey."

I opened my locker and pulled some practice robes on. "Hey Ron." I broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about Hermione Granger?" I asked as I began to change.

"She in our year and our house right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, but what do you think about her?" I repeated.

"I don't."

"She keeps staring at me."

"And so does every other girl in this school. But you shouldn't waste your time thinking about her mate, you've gotten Cho. Now she's hot." Ron pointed out.

"And half the time she's drunk." I snapped.

"What can I say, the girl likes to party." Ron admitted.

"Well what if I don't want a girl who parties anymore?" I asked.

"Harry, common mate, listen to the words you are saying." Ron said. I ignored it grabbed my broom as I made my way out to the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

"So you don't have it?" I snapped.

"No Hermione I don't have it, you didn't put your name on it or anything did you?" Lavender asked.

"No, it was too embarrassing." I admitted.

"Why? What did you write down?" Lavender pestered.

"Well, you know question 8, on who you could do it with if you ever could right?" I explained.

"Yeah, whom did you write down?" Lavender questioned me.

I looked down and took a liking to my shoes. "Harry Potter." I mumbled.

"HARRY POTTER!" Lavender hollered.

"Not so loud now Lavender, besides, he's got her." I said motioning to Cho Chang who had just walked by with a bunch of her Ravenclaw friends.

"Well then move on. He's like the most popular kid in school. And Cho, well she's hot stuff babe. Every guy would kill to have a girl like her." Lavender went on.

"Honestly, in my opinion, I think she stuffs her bra." I snapped.

"Don't be jealous Hermione."

"But how can I not be, the prettiest guy in the whole castle is dating the number one bimbo." I snickered.

"She's pretty, she's popular and she has the whole entire school just wrapped around her finger." Lavender pointed out. "Common, let's go back to the common room before dinner."

I followed her up Gryffindor tower and said the password to the fat lady ("Devil Snare") and sat down in two empty chairs in the common room.

I looked out the window and down at the Quidditch pitch. Outside I saw little red dots fly around on their brooms. I looked closer and could make out whom each player was. I was Harry's best friend Ron fly around the three golden hoops. I saw the chasers, the beaters, and then of course Harry.

_Was it so cruel for the guy of my dreams to go out with the one person I hate? Yes, yes it was, there was no other word for it. I was screwed for life. Every time I am going to like someone they will be taken. I am cursed in love and in life. I can't win in anything I do._ And life only got worse when the geek walked in.

"Look, I gotta go, talk to you later." Lavender said as she grabbed her bag, checked the time, and walked out of the Gryffindor common room.

_There are some things that a girl like me can put up with, but when a complete geek is flirting with me, I don't think so._ Neville Longbottom came up and sat down next to me on the couch. _He then had the nerve to put his arm around the back of my chair._ _What a Loser!_

"What's up?" he broke the silence.

"Nothing." I snapped at him.

"Hey don't get all snappy at me. I only was trying to make a conversation with you." Neville said moving closer to me.

"I don't think so." I said actually looking at him this time. I then went back to the window and continued watching Harry fly around on his broom. _Why does he have to be so gorgeous?_

"Hey, what did I do wrong? I mean is there anything wrong about this? I mean what's wrong with a boy like me to want to start a relationship with a girl like yourself." Neville went on.

I looked back over at Neville. "Look, I know this sounds stupid but I am kind of saving myself for someone. So if you don't mind." I stood up and grabbed my bag. "I should really get ready for the dance tonight."

And with that I ran up my dormitories with my bag, still thinking about how Harry looked in his robes. I let out a deep breath as I closed the door behind me. I threw my bag on the corner by my bed and went over to my mirror. I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

_Was I supposed to see a change? I mean people say that once you hit your sixteenth birthday, you change. Maybe it isn't something that happens overnight though. Maybe it will be throughout this entire year of my life. Oh what a horrible thought. Well now that I do look at myself, I do notice that my pours aren't as big as they were. My hair looks straighter if it is possible. What was I suppose to look for? Bigger breast? Nope, they're the same 'C' cup._

_Life sucks!_

**Okay, now to all of my reviewers...**

**sweetnsxy: Thank you for the compliment. I must say that the 'I'm so talented' has hit an all time high this year. Thanks again. **

**Coolfighter16: gasp How can you of not heard of Sixteen Candles? I mean it is a classic, almost as classic as the Breakfast Club. Well I think that maybe when the story is finished you will be inspired to go see the movie. I must say it is probably funnier because we don't have the parents or grandparents in this version. **

**HelloKitty14: I know I hate the Harry and Cho pairing but trust me, you've probably seen the movie and know what's going to happen to her. **

**Mars Cutie: I swear, a girl can only do so much with her summer vacation. Thanks for the review!**

**demonic angel23: Thank you very much, sometimes I even amaze myself at what people will say at my work. Thanks for the review and keep reading please!**

**evilwitch111: I will write more. I've seen this movie about a million billion times and I think I got an idea for this the 14th time watching it. I guess it didn't leave my head until now. **

**DisFordiana77: No Way! Ron is like the cool yet show offy Quidditch player. I'm sorry to hear that you don't really like Harry/Hermione stories (although they are the greatest stories known to mankind), I sort of can deal with the fact that you like Draco/Hermione although they have one hundred percent chance at not going out. Anyways please continue reading, it will get better I promise. **

**FairyWings101: Well, I am thankful you are now reading everything that comes out of my head, except my O.C. fic but I can understand if you don't like the show (even though it is the greatest T.V. show out there now a days) thanks for the review! ttyl. **

**rodrigo: Do I always have great work. It is amazing to find a person like myself who loves the O.C. and Harry Potter. Or maybe you've never seen the show and are just reading it because I write it. That would be pretty cool. But thanks again for everything!**

**Tamar-Shakira: HEY! Long time no review. Well I hoped you like the ending of The Price of Love, I may have missed your review. I got too many of them and just started deleting them. Although I hope your reading the sequel (Like Father, Like Daughter). Anyways, I hope to be hearing from you again soon!**

**Ix3Siri: It is interesting isn't? I mean I never came across a Harry Potter version of Sixteen Candles and decided that now would be the ideal moment to start one. I'll look it up but I am pretty sure I won't find any others. Thanks!**

**Okay, now that I have given you two GREAT chapters, it is now time for you to return the favor and give me GREAT reviews. The button below is your friend. **


	3. Enchanting

**A/N: Two nights or receiving less then 6 hours of sleep of none what so ever, I have come to bring you the third chapter in my lovely story. Although I do say the only thing that is keeping me going it the fabulous reviews I am getting in my mailbox. Thank you all guys.**

**Reader's Guide**

**Change of POV**

_Person's POV thoughts_

* * *

**Sixteen Candles**

**Chapter 3: Enchanting**

**Hermione POV**

"Hermione you have to go down to the dance. It's your birthday you should be happy and seize the opportunity at hand." Lavender whined. I didn't move my position on my bed, I continued lying there with an open graze up at the ceiling.

"I know what's going to happen already though, Harry will be dancing with Cho, you'll probably go off with your other friends and Neville Longbottom will annoy me again." I spoke up.

"You don't know that. Maybe Cho gets so drunk off Firewhisky that she passes out on the Gym floor and then Harry realizes it is you that he wants not the Bimbo from Ravenclaw and you guys live happily ever after."

"God damnit Lavender you make it sound like a story book."

"You never know 'Mione now common, take a shower, fix your hair, makeup and slip that dress on." Lavender said as she pushed me out of bed.

"FINE!" I said grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom.

After two hours of cleansing, hair drying, makeup perfecting, dressing up, and arguing, I was finally ready to go down to the dance. Lavender was wearing a short pink dress that was tight around her body and ended around mid thigh and it had no sleeves. I on the other hand was wearing a dark blue halter dress that was long and dropped past the matching high heels and slightly dragged on the ground behind me. My hair was up in a French knot Lavender had done for me.

"See, you look beautiful. It's hard to imagine why you don't have a boyfriend."

"The only man for me is Harry." I said all dreamy.

"Common, let's go down now."

The common room was empty besides a couple of second years in the corner working on homework. The halls were all decorated in a muggle style. "I hate Muggle dresses." Lavender said.

"I know, why does it have to be a muggle theme?" I asked.

The Great Hall was packed with kids all dressed up in Muggle clothing from dress to jeans to skirts and tuxedoes. I scanned the crowd and found Neville talking with a bunch of his geeky friends. I saw Harry attached to Cho's hand and he was busy in conversation. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"'Mione?" Lavender said somewhere off in the distance. I didn't move to the sound of her voice. I felt a tug at my arm but stayed still, my eyes still focused on his messy hair, those eyes.

"I shouldn't of come here." I said simply.

"Oh cut it out Luke Skywalker. Your such a drama queen sometimes. Now look at some other guy for a change like his mate Ron, he's hot and he's available." Lavender said finally getting me to come down the rest of the steps.

"But that would be worst, because if he did find any interest in me, then I would have to be around him all the time. And that would mean I would be in the presence of the great Harry Potter. And I can't live with the fact that he is still dating Cho Chang, everyone knows she cheats on him besides him." I rambled on as we made our way inside the Hall and went over to the side tables out of reach from the dance floor.

"Hermione Jane Granger I will not have you in a bad mood tonight. Now cheer up it's your birthday." Lavender said patting me on the back.

"Gee, thanks for reminding me."

_Can't I get at least a good birthday present, I mean the necklace Lavender gave me is perfect but I want something special. Like a guy who actually sees me for me, not Neville Longbottom._ I crossed my arms over my chest and felt Lavender pull me up onto the dance floor. I think I was on autopilot as Muggle music came on we everyone danced.

Soon enough a slow song came on and Lavender and I moved to the side of the dance floor and watched all the other happy couples off.

And there of course was Cho Change and Harry Potter. Harry was off in a world of his own as Cho clutched onto him for support. They swayed to the music and that's when my eye couldn't move anymore. Even when he noticed me. Even when he began to stare straight back at me. His mouth opened slightly. _Oh god please, what do I do?_ Decent sense came back to me and I turned around and he was there. Neville Longbottom was acting stupid standing right behind me with a stupid smile on his face.

"All right, I knew you would warm up to me." _That's what came out of his mouth, can you believe it?_

I think my body became immobile as he dragged me onto the Dance floor as another fast song came on. I just stood there as he acted like a fool, dancing all stupid like he was back in the 80's and he just looked at me the entire time as I didn't dare move. This is some birthday. All I could do was run away. I could feel tears coming down. Harry had someone else and the only guy on the entire planet who noticed me was Neville Longbottom.

* * *

**Harry POV**

_She totally hates him that's for sure. Why else would she not move, until she ran away from him. Neville really needs to get a life._

"Common, let's go." Cho said grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

"I was planning on not going tonight." I said staying put.

"Excuse me?" Cho asked throwing me her dirty look.

"I was planning on not going tonight, what part of it don't you get?" I asked.

Cho walked back over to me and looked straight up into my eyes. "Look, I can name 10 other guys who would want to go with me, so what's it going to be?" she asked.

"Fine, give me a minute." I said walking away from her. I walked over to were Neville was now sitting down. When he saw me coming towards him he stood up.

"Hey dude." He said trying to act cool.

"Look, that girl you were dancing with. Do you know her?" I asked.

"Who Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Yes Hermione, do you know her?" I repeated. God it was like talking directly to stupid.

"Oh well no, but she's going home with me, hopefully." Neville said trying to be cool again. _God, what world was he in?_ "Oh man, is she yours? Dude I'm totally sorry I didn't know."

"Look, all I need is help. What do you know about her?" I asked.

"Nothing much, she barely talks to me."

"Well get her to talk to you. I am counting on you."

"What do I get?" Neville asked back.

"I'll let you take Cho back to her room when she passes out." I whispered in his ear.

"Serious?" he asked.

"Sure, I mean I was going to dump her anyways tonight."

"Oh well man, I mean sure, I'll go find her." And with that, Neville left.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

_Why did everything humanly bad have to happen to me? I mean what did I do wrong? Nothing in my mind, I get good grades, I act happy, and I treat people with the respect they deserve. Okay, maybe that last one I made up but still, I am a pretty good person. Unlike other people._

I was sitting outside, leaning against the castle walls when she walked up. Cho Chang walked up with a bunch of her friends chatting about god knows what. I Sat up straight and wiped away my tears. That's when she noticed me.

"Hey. How's it goin?" she waved as she passed by me.

"Fine." I croaked out. She was out of sight and I resumed my depressed self again.

_I am such a hopeless case. I mean I am practically in love with a guy who will never notice me. I mean he probably doesn't even know I exist. Wait, that's not true. We sat next to each other in our 3rd year in Charms. Still, that was a while ago. Now he was the all-star, totally one hundred percent popular and one hundred percent taken Harry Potter._

"Hermione?" I snapped out of my conscience and turned to see Neville Longbottom standing there.

_'Great, can this night get any worse?'_

**Ahh, reviews are so great. So let me reply to them. **

**princessgrl: yes and terrifically it shall be. I plan on doing that in the story though, I'm not saying how and when but I will. smiles and goes back in my writers corner**

**follow-ur-dreams: you know, i can usually have a better reply if you left a longer review. but it's cool you like my story. thanks.**

**FairyWings101: oic. Anyways, I updated, so why don't you update! This is probably the last time I update for the summer though! EE GAD! lol, jk. ttyl. **

**HelloKitty14: And as always I hope to see another review from you in my mailbox next time I log on. And maybe, just maybe, this will encourage you to go and see the movie. **

**Goddess of the heart: I've read of couple of them and they are pretty cool. I mean, it's cool to read them fall madly in love with each other, like this one story called 'Hermione's All That', that's an awesome story. **

**Tamar-Shakira: Well thats okay, I am working on that alternate ending anyways, I guess you cna read that. Yeppers, anyways, review again please, I am always delighted to see what you love about my story. **

**Mars Cutie: hehehehehehehe, that's a cute name. **

**alayneni: She should, but no, Cho's too much of a drunk to do something like that. **

**EmotionlessNightmare: hehehehehehehe, that's an interesting sn. I like it. **

**anonymous: next few chapters? that's different to leave. **

**Coolfighter18: okay, don't ruin the suspense. But HA I left you cliffhanger. I just had to do that. **

**sweetnsxy: NO WAY! That's the best comment anyone can leave me. smiles That's the greatest, your the greatest!**

**rodrigo: OMGOSH! That must suck, so you don't like know what happened with Trey and Marisa and Ryan...nvm! Don't ask me anymore! I say nothing! My lips are sealed... wait no... hating Hilary Duff... ummm... I'm not telling you anything? yeah, anyways, thanks for the review again. **

**Wow, that took a while. Maybe more people should click on the button below!**


	4. Awkward

**Sixteen Candles**

**Chapter 4: Awkward**

**Hermione POV**

"Yeah what?" I asked as I stood up from where I was.

"Hey, look I have given up trying to ask you out because I get it you like someone else, I was just concerned about you, that's all." Neville responded walking closer to me.

I was taken aback. "Your concerned about me?" I almost whispered.

"Yeah I mean, you left so quickly, and you seemed so upset, I just want to make sure your okay." Neville quickly explained.

I wiped the remaining tears away from my eyes and folded my hands over my chest. "Well, I'm fine." I managed to say as I looked back up to face him.

"You sure, because to be all honest, you don't look so fine." Neville said taking a few more steps towards me.

I looked back down the floor. _What was the point of lying anymore anyways? It never even got me anywhere._ "No, I'm not fine." I admitted.

"You wanna talk?" Neville was quick to respond.

I looked back up and saw Neville had moved even closer to me. "Your sure your not trying to pick up on me?" I had to ask.

"Positive, no strings attached." Neville smiled back at me.

I gave in easily and followed Neville out of the courtyard as we made our way to the lakeside.

* * *

**Harry POV**

"Potter!" I could hear from the complete other side of the Great Hall. I looked over as a red head began bobbing towards me through the crowd. Ron was followed by Dean and Seamus, all from our house. "Common, let's go up to the party." Ron said tugging at my sleeve.

"Why?" I asked, not moving from the position I was in.

"Mate, common, it's at the side room off in the dungeons, not even Flinch knows about it. It's going to be sick!" Dean exclaimed.

"Grab that girl of yours and of yours and let's get going." Seamus busted out.

I sighed a bit. "I don't know where she is, she said that she had to talk to her friends but other than that I have no idea where she could be." I replied honestly.

"Well find her mate, I wanna get outta here." Ron said as he began looking around the Great Hall. "Speak of the devil." He whispered. I turned and saw he was staring at a pretty girl wearing a short pink halter dress.

"Isn't that Lavender Brown?" Dean was the first to speak up.

"No it isn't." Ron snapped. We all looked him like he was mentally retarded. "She's the one." Ron said rubbing his hands together. He pushed his way through Dean and Seamus as we watched him make his way over to Lavender.

"Oh yeah, he's gone." Seamus responded.

"Common Harry, go find her for pete sake." Dean pushed me.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I sat down on the edge of the lake and crossed my legs under the fabric of my dress. Neville sat down next to me on my right. He leaned back on his hands and had his legs spread out in front of him.

"So," I broke the silence. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"I want to know why you seem so upset today." Neville responded. "If you don't mind me asking."

I shook my head and looked down into the water. "Well, you see, there's this guy I like. And he probably doesn't even know that I exist." I answered.

"Are you being honest with me first off? Because I can't find a way to see why any guy wouldn't notice you." Neville rambled on.

"Well, he's popular. I'm not." I went on.

"But you're really, really pretty." Neville went on yet again. _God, someone put a mute button on this guy._ "But wait, there has to be something else." _Damn, I don't care if he is annoying; he has to have like an A+ in psychology or something man._

I looked back up at him as he stopped talking. "Today's my sixteenth birthday and only my best friend remembered."

"Not even your parents?" Neville asked.

"Nope."

"Well, happy birthday at least." Neville opened up.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Can I tell you something?" Neville asked all of a sudden.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Well, you can't let anyone know this but,"

"What?" I pestered him.

"I've never really scored with a girl." He almost whispered.

_I had to laugh. That had to be the lamest thing I had ever heard any boy say to me, ever._

"Okay I get it." Neville blushed.

"I'm sorry." I managed to get out.

"But can I ask who the guy is?" Neville had the courage to ask.

_I totally knew I was going to be honest with him. I mean, like he going to go and tell anybody important._ "Harry Potter."

"I knew it." Neville admitted.

I let out a nervous breath. "Is it that noticeable?" I had to ask.

"Well, I figured. He doesn't notice me, sort of thing. And you even said yourself it was someone popular."

Silence fell between us._ I don't know whether it was just because I had told none other than Neville Longbottom my deepest darkest secret or that I found out his hilarious deepest darkest secret. Either or, it isn't a real good combination._

"Hey, I need a favor." Neville spoke up.

* * *

**Harry POV**

I walked out of the Great Hall and made my way towards the grounds. The doors were open when I saw her. Not Cho, it was _her_. Hermione Granger. She was mouthing something to herself. Her hair was yet still perfect. Her dress showing each of her beautiful features. The dark blue brought out the perfect color in her eyes. I found my feet were carrying my feet closer and closer to me. She stopped and started walking back towards me as well. She had somewhat of a smile on her face.

Then she was there. Right in front of me. She opened her mouth to say something at the exact same moment as I did. _Then I will never forget what happened next._ She pulled back from me. A weird look came across her face. My body turned as I watched her leave the Great Hall as she made her way to the staircase.

_That look._

_Did she hate me or something? I mean, that wasn't exactly going to explain all the staring she had been doing lately. Was it me? Maybe I scared her. Or it could have been her. No, it couldn't it had to be me._

_But that look._

"Common babe, I don't want to be late." I heard from behind me. Cho appeared and this time friendless. She grabbed my hand and she led me down the path to the new party tonight.

_Yet that look still remained there.__

* * *

_

**Yes, I know it's pretty shocking but I am updating. I know this may kill some of you, but yet I am still here to respond to ALL my reviewers. There are a lot of you guys in this story.**

**Sweetlinc: HEY! Another new reviewer I see. Well, welcome to my life, it is all about fanfiction (and fictionpress). And welcome to what goes on in my mind.**

**Princessgrl: WOW! That is one long review. Um, chapters, how many? I dunno. It's going to be short, maybe like 5 or 6 more. But dang that is one long review. Who's this friend and does he or she review? I'm just curious?**

**HelloKitty14: Oh, I am an inspiration to all. And look at how much I am updating. I should be working on all my Algebra 2 work yet here I am, talking to you. And the rest of my reviewers.**

**Coolfighter18: So you wanna read this even more? That's cool. Like your Sn. Cool, and plus, that is an awesome song by Gwen. _'Cause after all we've been through, I know were cool!'_**

**Crazymormanamy: Colin you say? Hmmm. That hadn't occurred to me until just now. That is a very interesting point. Thanks for that and the wonderful review.**

**Alayneni: pst. Like I am actually going to tell you and ruin the story? Common. Haven't you seen the movie, although I have changed a lot of it, don't worry; it's going to be great.**

**Tamar-Shakira: A lot of people feel sorry for Hermione. Like remember The Price of Love. I got so many reviews all saying 'poor Hermione' after that one chapter with Voldemort and Harry; I think it's called Hero. If none of you have read my story The Price of Love, you should totally go and read it, it is so totally awesome.**

**EmotionlessNightmare: Well, I kind of didn't know what to say to your last review, you barely said anything. I guess the only thing I had left to do was comment on your screen name.**

**Person with the smilie because it won't show up: YAY! I rock! I so rock! My boyfriend told me that today.**

**Im an LDS Rubberband: I'm squeal worthy? I am taking this as a good thing. Thanks a bunchie.**

**Mars Cutie: I try, but I am falling in love with an artist at the moment.**

**FairyWings101: grr. Writer's block totally sucks. Oh and by the way, Patrick says 'Hi'. **

**Rodrigo: Oh, I love to make Cho Chang the (well you know what) of my story. And don't worry about Harry and Hermione, it is only a matter of time my good friend.**

**That took forever. Okay, well guys, I am going to inform you (the short version of it, if you want the long version go to my Like Father, Like Daughter story chapter 6 if you don't read it) how I got my writer's block.**

**_I fell in love with an artist._**

**Okay, the guy I have been crushing on for months asked me out and I FLIPPED! I am totally in love with him. We just celebrated our one-month and things could not be better for us.**

**Were going out to something tomorrow night, he's suppose to be surprising me.**

**Oh, his name is Patrick by the way.**

**Smiles**

**Best Wishes!**

**Holly**


	5. Fix You

**Sixteen Candles**

**Chapter 5: Fix You**

**Hermione POV**

"I am such and idiot!" I screamed into my pillow.

I didn't even bother to change out of the dress when I flung myself onto the bed. I had my own dormitory due to that fact that I was made prefect. I didn't want to be around anyone anyways.

"This has got to be the worst birthday ever!" I screamed.

_How could I be so stupid? I mean I had the whole thing planned out and I just blew it! Why does all the bad stuff keep on happening to me? I mean, I've never done anything wrong in my life to deserve something like this. I'm not a bad person!_

_First my parents forget my sixteenth birthday and I made a complete idiot of myself in front of none other than Harry Potter. As if it wasn't bad enough he was taken or anything._

* * *

**Lavender POV**

I was searching the room for Hermione when he approached me. Ronald Weasley was strutting towards me which his chest out and his hair back.

"I couldn't help noticing your beautiful smile from across the room." He dropped the ball.

"Ronald Weasley." I began but didn't get the chance to introduce myself.

"Lavender Brown. May I have the honor of dancing with you?" Ron asked offering his hand out. It was only then did I notice that the band was playing a slow tune.

I looked into Ron's eyes. They were perfect in every way possible. I held my hand out to his as he led me into dance. _What could go so wrong?

* * *

_

**Harry POV**

The party turned out to be like the rest of them. Here I was, standing in the middle of a room with a butterbeer in one hand and Cho in the other. It didn't last long though, soon enough Cho went away with the rest of her friends and I found myself being pulled into my click as well. Everyone was talking about the same old thing, same old place, and same old time.

_If only I had the courage to talk to Hermione tonight. But that look she gave me. She must hate me. Or maybe she's confused just like me. Or she wants to talk to me too, but just can't._

Whatever the reason, it was my escape out of this horrible life.

"Harry!" I heard Cho calling me. I got up from the couch full of Hufflepuff's and made my way over to the girlfriend.

"Yes." I asked dully.

"You will not believe what Shannon just told me." She then pointed to a girl standing across from her. She leaned up against me and laughed in my face. Her breath reeked of alcohol. She was already drunk half an hour into the party.

"Dude, your girl's gone." Shannon stated.

"Ya think?" I asked back.

It was then that Cho fell pack and passed out on the floor. I couldn't leave her hear like this. I let out a breathe and picked her up in my arms as I made my way out of the Hufflepuff common room and began making my way towards the Gryffindor tower when I realized something. Cho should realize from her own mistakes and stop acting like a child. I was in the entrance hall and looked across to find a broom cupboard.

I opened the door and laid her body on the floor, leaving her there to realize her mistakes. As I shut the door I heard the boy calling me, but this wasn't one of the Quidditch players, nor any other one of the popular kids.

"Harry!" Neville shouted coming inside from the grounds.

"Neville?" I asked.

"Harry, I talked to her, just like you asked." Neville panted as he stopped in front of me.

"Okay, so?" I asked.

"She likes you man!" Neville smiled, feeling accomplished of himself.

"She said that?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she said that she liked this guy, but she thinks that you don't even know her. I told that that wasn't possible and that she has to be the prettiest girl in the entire school." Neville kept rambling on.

"Neville?"

"Yeah."

"Shut up."

The silence stood between us for a moment.

"Oh, and there's something else." Neville interrupted.

"What?" I asked.

"Today's her sixteenth birthday." Neville replied back at me. "And her family forgot about her, she only got a present from her friend."

"Family…" I muttered.

"Yeah well, look, I held up my end of the bargain and now you have to." Neville pointed out.

"She's in the broom closet." I said as I began running towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

"Oh my poor Harry." I said talking to the mirror again. "Your life must be a place of misery and woe."

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

"Let me help you my dear. Let me take you away from the cruel and cold world of late night partying and drinking."

_When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

"Let me take you to a world of peace and harmony where we can live happily ever after."

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

"We can live there in harmony for the rest of our lives. God how I wish I could just be with you. Just to talk to you. Just to be with you."

_High up above or down below  
When you too in love to let it go  
If you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

"I want to know everything about you Harry dear. I want to know what you want to do once we get out of these cold gates. I want to know what makes you sad and what makes you jump for joy."

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

"I want to know how you want to live life and I want to know if you see me in your future, like I see you in mine."

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I..._

"If only I could actually tell you that. Unfortunately, that's not going to happen anytime soon."

_Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from the mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I... _

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

**Howdy Internet folk! I am bringing you a long needed update. Sorry and sorry again for my behavior… bad me! Anyways the song credit goes to _Coldplay_ for _"Fix You"_ I thought it would be appropriate.**

**Anyways… my reviewers….**

**Chocolate Ice: Thanks for the review, and haven't you seen the movie?**

**Midnight-vortex: Sorry for the long wait!**

**dbzgtfan2004: Harry and Hermione Forever as well! Funny? Really? That wasn't my approach but thank you!**

**Sweetlinc: Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I cannot tell you how sorry I truly am. I mean, I just blank every time I try to write this story.**

**Titansgirl27: Not really, I did read this one, I sort of didn't like it though because I am a big supporter of Harry and Hermione fanfictions. But I'll let you know if I find one. Merci!**

**Hope Leslie HermnHarry: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've seen the movie a zillion times. My best friend looks like Molly Ringwald so much! Every time we go out shopping or something someone mistakes her for Molly Ringwald. It's great. But no, I actually haven't seen Pretty in Pink.**

**Princess Silverstar: Well, if I go any faster, than I am going to be done with the story in like 6 chapters. Which is what I don't want. Although this isn't going to be that long anyways. And I think the anticipation is exactly what I was going for!**

**FairyWings101: Omgosh, guess what? I haven't seen my boy toy in like 15 days! It's killing me, anyways I'll explain more later.**

**HAM005: I dunno, I guess they just come to me naturally from my own beautiful brain.**

**HelloKitty14: Maybe you saw this part of the movie. Anyways, how's your break? Too bad it's almost gone!**

**Mayor of Munchkin Land: Thanks for the review. And thanks on the congrats as well. Sorry about the long update though.**

**Cupid mamodo: what….**

**EmotionlessNightmare: Doopa di do! LOL. That was pretty random! I think that had to be the most random review I have ever gotten.**

**Niamhi: YAY! Right back at you.**

**Meriona: Omgosh, that means so much to me. I think I'll start crying too! sniff sniff But I'm sorry to hear about your bad day. Anyways, that happens to me too, like all the time. Like I'll start crying and then BAM Harry/Hermione fic that takes all the drama away. Thanks!**

**Tamar-Shakira: Really? What about Like Father, Like Daughter? I mean, it is the sequel? Anyways thank you thank you and thank you. I always feel better getting reviews from you.**

**Okay guys, I'm sorry I haven't been able to update for this story in like so long. I've been pretty busy with band, school, and Patrick. Speaking of the boyfriend factor. I am so happy with my new boy toy. Although I haven't seen him at all over the break, hopefully that will all change by tomorrow.**

**Anyways, this isn't going to become a habit. I am totally going to have the next chapter out, I don't know when but soon.**

**So please keep reviewing!**


	6. The Unexpected

**Sixteen Candles**

**Chapter 6: The Unexpected**

**Lavender POV**

"Ron! Don't you think that were taking this a little bit too fast?" I spoke up. As the night went by, Ron and I found ourselves getting into each other and eventually took it to the after party Ron had been invited to.

However, we barely entered the door and Ron took my hand and led me to the back, dark side, of the party where only couples were as we both began kissing each other like this was meant to happen all along. However, it began to go way too far as Ron began to start kissing my neck.

"Why, do you think were going too fast?" he asked breathing heavily.

"Well yeah, I mean, I barely know you." I remarked.

"And I barely know you, but I can tell that I am going to fall in love with you." Ron smiled at me.

"Look, I just think that, maybe we should get to know each other before we get too far to were the relationship is boring now." I replied sitting up straight from the small couch.

Ron sat up too and looked back at me. "I guess so." He took my hand in his.

"I mean, I don't even know if you're serious about me. I mean I haven't even talked to you let alone know your friends or what your even like." I went on.

"But I know you, you're Lavender Brown. The cutest girl in the Gryffindor House. The only one I want to be with." Ron expressed out to me.

I had to smile. "So you really like me?" I just had to ask.

"Of course I still like you. You're beautiful." Ron smiled back at me as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I turned over on my side to look out of the starry window and that's when I saw that stupid bird there. Not mine, it looked like a carrier pigeon and it scared me half to death. It was carrying a huge parcel for me as it tapped on the window.

I jumped up and opened the window as the bird came in and dropped the parcel on my bed and then turning to leave as quickly as it had arrived. I watched it fly away for a minute as I turned back to the parcel on my bed and went to it. There was a letter attached to the top as it simply read 'Hermione'.

I took it off the box and opened it carefully, watching as a couple galleons fell out of it.

_'Dear Hermione,_

_Happy Birthday dearest. We are just so sorry for forgetting to send this earlier in the day. Your father had to go to work earlier than expected and then he had this whole crisis down at the office. You know how things are with your father. One of his patients is trying to sue him for misusing medical equipment. I guess you were the last thing on our minds and were terribly sorry. Anyway, I sent it out with the last available owl tonight and I hope you get it before midnight. We love you dearie and I've enclosed a few extra galleons, just in case you need something down in Hogsmeade. Don't forget to write!_

_Love you tons!_

_Mom and Dad.'_

"At least they remembered." I replied. I opened the parcel to find a ton of clothes. At least a whole new wardrobe of fashion designer clothes. But the perfect thing was inside the box was a tiny and much smaller one. I popped it open to reveal none other than car keys.

I had to scream, as the picture of my car was included.

It was of course a perfectly cute little sports car. Blue too!

"Plus the dream car. Maybe this birthday isn't as bad I thought it would be." I looked over at the clock, which read 11:49.

"Too bad it's almost over." I breathed out. I placed the box under my bed and went back to my position as I slipped underneath my covers. I stared at my clock until it reached midnight, then I shut my eyes and then fell into my first sleep as sixteen years old.

* * *

**Harry POV**

I walked down the long corridor to the kitchens where I then opened the painting to the warm room I was accustomed to visiting to very often.

"Harry Potter!" one of the house elf's instantly squeaked.

"Hey Dobby." I replied back with a smile.

The small house elf came forward apart from the rest of them. "Tis an honor, what may I do for you Harry Potter sir?" Dobby squeaked with delightment.

"Actually Dobby, I need a special favor from you tonight." I smiled, kneeling down to see eye to eye with him.

Dobby jumped up a little and his smile grew wider. "Harry Potter, I'd do anything for you!"

"Well I need you to back a birthday cake for me." I said to the house elf.

"Say no more sir and it shall be done! With just one question, chocolate or white?" The house elf's then snapped to attention, ready to get to work.

* * *

**Neville POV**

I opened the door to the cupboard to find a passed out Cho Chang. I bent down over her and picked her up in my arms.

"I can't believe that you're so popular and you still act like this." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Cho sprung awake, already in my arms, which sort of made me stumble a little. She looked over at my face putting an arm around my shoulders to help me, or steady her. "Who are you?" she demanded with a glazed look in her eyes that kept going in and out of focus.

"I'm, uh… I'm Harry." I lied to her. She's probably so passed out that she'll believe anything I say.

"Oh, okay. Let's go back up to my dorm sweets, and then we'll really get the party started!" Cho said hoping out of my hands and she started to stumble her way towards the Hufflepuff common room down in the caverns.

"Cho, wait up!" I hollered going after her. She kept walking back and forth in her direction until she went out again and I was there to pick her up over my shoulder.

"You know, you don't have to act all fireman for me baby." Cho said behind my back and she kept brushing her hair back.

"I swear, how do you get away with all these things." I asked.

I went down to found the aftermath scene of a huge party in the opened door common room. Can's were everywhere including pizza boxes and plastic cups.

"Oh! More fizzys!" Cho said as she hopped off of me and over to a stack of unopened beer cans.

"Cho common, let's get you to bed, I think you've partied enough tonight." I said walking towards her.

I tried picking her up again but instead she pulled my hand down to level eyes with her as we both sat down on the floor.

"Harry, you're acting weird tonight. You're not fun. You're boring." Cho breathed at me.

"Oh really? Because I can be fun if you want me to." I snapped back at her.

Cho started to giggle something to herself as she popped a beer off the plastic strap and threw it at me. "Prove it then Harry, drink one beer." Cho said as she moved closer to me.

* * *

**Harry POV**

With the cake all wrapped up, I made my way up the Gryffindor tower to the common room, which was deserted at the hour of midnight. I walked up the boys' staircase all the way to the top floor where the perfects rooms were. The one in the corner had the name Hermione Granger engraved on it.

I walked over to it slowly as I set my ear quietly on the door to hear anything. All I could make out was the slight sound of her breathing in and out, which was very faint. I stepped back and was ready to knock on the door when I stopped. There was a faint sound of people running up the staircase giggling and laughing. I turned to see Ron and Lavender down their holding hands running up the stairs with bottles of butterbeer in their hands.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Just when I thought I had fallen asleep, I had to wake up again. This time to a knocking at the door and someone laughing a little behind it.

"Hold on," I began in a sleepy voice.

"I'm coming."

* * *

**I thought that I might to leave you all on a cliffhanger. Who's at the door? I wonder I wonder, actually I don't since I already know. But leave me ton of reviews and I promise that I won't keep you waiting so long.**

**I am really sorry for the long update. But hey, I'm only human and was suffering through a HUGE writers block. But I'm back and boyfreindless, I'm over it so please don't worry about me for a change.**

**I will update again soon I promise, as long as you all leave me nice big reviews.**

**Best Wishes!**

**Holly**


	7. The Odd Couple

**Sixteen Candles**

**Chapter 7: The Odd Couple**

**Neville POV**

After the first sip I knew that the night was slowly going to start spinning out of control. Before I knew it I had guzzled the whole thing down like Cho ordered me to do. "There, that wasn't so hard." I told her.

She giggled around as she threw her head back and took a huge drink of her own liquor. "See Harry, you just need a little loosen up!" she slurred her speech. She got up and ran over to the wall next to me. She leaned her back up against it and tried to act seductive but just looked like a huge drunk chick instead.

"You haven't been showing me much love lately, 'Arry," she began. "Well, what are you waiting for? Be a man and come and get me." She practically screamed out the last part.

"Now, I think I should just get you back to your room," I said as I slowly walked over to her. I leaned my hand on the wall over her shoulder but it must of triggered something.

The floor beneath us disappeared and it sent Cho and I down a long dark slide which ended by both of us hitting the floor beneath.

I quickly got up and looked around, trying to see something anything. I thought I could see the faint nightlight of a window but my eyes were deceiving me. Suddenly a fire arose out of one of the great Hogwarts pillars. It was quickly followed by another and another.

"Oh Harry!" Cho screamed out. "Did you plan this for me?"

I looked up and saw her sitting in a comfy chair. "How did you get that?" I asked her.

"I just fell in it, you put it there didn't you?" She asked me back.

"I didn't put it there." I replied back. Suddenly the whole room was illuminated and I could see that it looked like an oversized common room. It was filled up butterbeer, firewhiskey, pastries, candies, a ton of chairs and a few beds over in the corner.

"Ooo! It looks just like the party, but where did those beds come from?" Cho asked getting out of her chair and walking over to the table where the butterbeer was spread out. She grabbed a firewhiskey instead and quickly popped the tab off. "I love this stuff." She put the bottle up to her lips and took a huge gulp. "Common Harry, let's have our own par, tay!" Cho stumbled across to where I was and placed her already drunken bottle in my hand.

"Don't you think you've had a little too much to drink yet?" I asked her rushing to take the other firewhiskey bottle away from her.

She looked at me with a drunk pout on her face. "Aww, common 'Arry, don't be such a buzzkill." Cho breathed out a strong scent of liquor with each word.

"I'm just trying to keep you alive." I set the bottle down and quickly swung away to grab Cho before she fell on the ground. She landed perfectly in my arms with a fit of giggles.

"Are you trying to be my knight in shining armour?" Cho asked as she continued to stare at the floor.

"This is not what I expected." I murmured to myself. Cho jumped up and shook herself off.

"You know," she began. "A lot of girls think that your not good enough for me 'Arry, but I know they're wrong, because there's something about you I've always liked." The entire time Cho said this, she either had her eyes closed or they were looking somewhere other than at me.

"I think we should try and find a way out of here and get you back to your common room." I said taking a glance around the barracked chamber.

Cho tilted her head back and gave out a chuckle. "Common Harry, don't you want to have just a little fun tonight?" she asked me.

"I'm not Harry!" I corrected her.

"Of course you aren't. And I'm Pansy Parkinson." Cho let out a laugh and grabbed the firewhisky off of the table and poured it quickly into my mouth. It caught me so off guard I drank it down without second guessing it.

With each gulp I could feel my head getting lighter and lighter. Cho seemed to be glowing and the room appeared to have doubled it's size. "Loosen up love, you've never going to be able to relax if you don't have a drink or two." Cho slurred as she continued to pour the warm liquid down my stomach.

"I think you're a little too loose there Cho." I replied back.

Cho laughed again. "I'm only getting started." Cho rushed up to my body and pressed her lips against mine. She tasted of firewhisky and butterbeer. I could smell the honey and coconut perfume she had in her hair. It was semi-incredible. All too soon she pulled apart yet she stayed close to me.

"How was that?" she asked in an all too serious voice.

I let out a nervous laugh. "Great, just great." I replied back.

Cho laughed back at me. I saw her as she grabbed a couple more bottles and made her way over to one of the beds. "Well don't just stand there. Don't you wanna have a little bit o' fun 'Arry?"

Somehow, I just couldn't refuse her.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

The knock took me by surprise. I woke with a start and jumped out of bed. I heard the giggling outside my door and continued to grab my robe and wrap it around my body.

I made my way towards the door and opened it. I slowly opened it and saw Pavarti and Padma Patil standing outside of it with butterbeer in each of there hands.

"Hey Hermione!" Padma said in a loud whisper.

"Shh!" Her sister Pavarti replied. They both looked at each other and made a laugh.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked them in a sleepy voice.

"Oh, well we were wondering if you had seen Lavender recently?" Pavarti began.

"It seems she disappeared at the dance and we haven't been able to spot him." Padma went on.

"Or Cho Chang. There not in the girls dorms." Pavarti continued.

"We heard from Lindsay Owens in Ravenclaw that she saw Cho and Neville fall down this hole or something in the broom closet when she was hiding from Flich." Padma informed me.

"And then some weird jock from Hufflepuff said that he saw Ronald Weasley and Lavender go up to Gryffindor Tower together." Pavarti said.

"Well I haven't seen them." I broke in.

Pavarti and Padma turned back to face each other.

"Oh well," Pavarti began. "Night then!" They both said at the same time. She hurried down the spiral staircase together, leaving Me there at her doorway.

I quickly shut and locked it. "That's it. I'm seriously going to go to bed now."

I threw my robe off and jumped back into my bed. I lied there on my back, looking up at the canopy above my bed. I tossed and turned but found it extremely difficult to fall back to sleep. All I could think about was Lavender off somewhere with Ron Weasley, Cho Chang hooking up with Neville Longbottom of all people. But if Cho was off with Neville, _then where in the world was Harry Potter?_

* * *

**Harry POV**

With the pink box underneath my arm I grabbed my broomstick, jumped on and flew out my bedroom window.

It was a clear and chilly night. Hogwarts grounds were illuminted by the billions of stars that were shining brightly in the night sky. A full moon hung above my head and the cool wind swept through my hair as I made my way over to the prefects tower.

I peered in through the dark windows. In one of the lit ones I saw Colin Creevey writing a letter to either his Mum of Dad. In Another, the Ravenclaw girl prefect was doing what appeared to be her nightly yoga routine.

Finally in the upmost window, a dim light was flickering from a night stand table. In the bed was Hermione Granger. I could see her body lying there underneath the sheets, her chest rising as she breathed in and breathed out.

I raised a hand to knock on the window until I finally stopped. She looked sp peaceful lying there, without a care in the air.

My instincts told me to let her sleep and that with more time, I could think of something even more romantic than just a cheesy cake.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I could have been going crazy, but I could of swore someone was looking at me. The wind rushed past my windows and I felt like someone might have come through them.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update, and the even longer chapter.**

**So by the looks of it, 2 chapters of this story left till it's over. Maybe just a big long one.**

**Anyways, I know I have a lot of review to go through.**

**munkys-are-so-funky** : Yes, I am very rude. No, just kidding. I don't like being horrible, I just didn't have a lot of time on my hands to write this story out. I have a lot of other fans for all my other stories yelling back at me too!

**fashiZzlism:** And to be all honest with you, I can't wait till I write that scene when Harry and Cho break up. I normally would never EVER make them a couple but I knew they were going to break up in the end, I mean common HPHG!

**Tammy C:** Soo sorry for the long update once again deary. I promise that now summer is here and that I have a ton of free time on my hands, and a huge inspriation to continue writing my stories, I will keep updating regularly.

whiteroses89: Oh please, it's not my plot, it's Sixteen Candles, the movie. Splendid moive too I must add. I just tweaked it a little here and there. You shouldn't give me all the credit. Thanks for your review btw, it was great!

**HelloKitty13**: Again, bugging me about the one-shot. You know I've tried to write it a bunch of times but nothing ever seems right anymore. I am sort of working on this other one shot too, about Harry and Hermione, I don't know if I'll ever finish it soon. But there both there. I'll try to accomplish the dreary task of finishing them soon. You just know that as soon as the new book comes out I am going to lock myself in my room and read it until I finish.

**Radcliffe'sgirl4ever:** With a pink bow? How can I resist? Well I'll update again as soon as you update your story missy! Lol. But seriously I love your story and I cannot get enough of it. Your the one who should be updating soon. And don't give me any band camp excuses okay, I have to go through the 2 weeks too, and I'm on my Band's Council. So if I have to do it and update, then so do you.

**hermionewiz27**: Well there going to get together eventually. All of my Harry Potter stories are about Harry and Hemione because they are just WAYY too cute for each other. Anyways, it shall be soon.

**salorgirl**: Well here's the Cliffy's answer. Sorry about the long update, I promise the next one won't be soo long.

**MiKaYGiRl**: Ha ha. No it's not. Fooled you didn't I? I thought that when I said there was giggling on the other side it would distract you. But I guess I got you fooled, ha ha!

**twcklver1**: Thanks for reviewing and I appriciate you enjoying my story. Next time give me something to really respond to, yeah?

**asianhomie101**: Who's very surprised? Hermione? Why, it's just the drunked Patil sisters. I can't believe all of you guys thought that it was Harry behind the door. Do you actually think that Harry Potter is just going to knock on doors, of course not. He rides in style...lol.

**QuidditchGirl30**: I love that song too! Now that I look back on it though, I might have put in a Dashboard Confessional song instead. I hope that doesn't offend you at all. Anyways, thanks for the review, I like it a lot and please please review again. And how did things go with that "certain guy"?

**werewolf21**: Sorry about the Cliffhanger, and sorry about it taking so long to, you know, update and let you know how it ended up. Well all is said and done now, and I cannot wait to read the review you must have for this chapter!

**Laura242**: And I love reviews, nice ones to be specific, please review again deary!

**Jennifer-Marie**: So sorry about the very very very long update. I promise it won't happen again as long as you promise to review again. I just love reading your reviews!

**Wow, so many reviews, so many reviewers. I think that after this chapter my story may hit 100 reviews, already. My most successful story yet! I thank all of my faithful reader and to all of the people who just sit there and read this without reviewing, shame on you! The little button is not going to eat you. **

**Anyways, I'll get this up now, I know you guys have been waiting all too long to read this. I'll be expecting a ton of reviews in my mailbox in the morning!**

**Best Wishes! And PLZ Review!**

**Holly!**


	8. The Morning After

**Sixteen Candles**

**Chapter 8: The Morning After**

**Lavender POV**

The sun was shining through the red velvet curtains that were closed around my bed. The air around me was quiet and I could only hear it move in and out of my body. As I lifted up onto my elbow I rubbed my eyes to see a mess of red hair laying besides me.

"No way!" I practically screamed.

It woke Ron up besides me as he turned around to face me. "Morning beautiful." he said, running a hand over my hair.

"Um." I began as I held back the enormous headache that was beginning to form. "Did we?" I asked pointing my index finger between us multiple times.

Ron laughed a little. "No, you wouldn't have it that way. We just fooled around a little, nothing really serious." he answered me.

I settled back against the pillows and sheets, relieved that the alcohol didn't take over my decision making. We both just laid there for a while until Ron opened the curtains just a little to look upon the rest of the girls dormitory for 7th years.

"Dang, it's like almost 11." he exclaimed. "And no one is even in here but us."

"So, what do you want to do? I mean we missed breakfast, and there's no classes today." I pondered.

"Well, we can just stay here," Ron wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer into his bare chest. "Until we absolutely need to wake up."

Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps came towards the bed and the curtain flung open. "Ron!" Someone yelled out at us. I ducked beneath the covers, the blinding light affecting my eyes tremendously.

"Agh! Harry what's the matter with you? How did you even find me here?" Ron shouted back at him.

I peaked open and saw Harry Potter standing at the edge of the bed. We was dressed in a pair of dark blue Levi's and a blue polo shirt. He had a pair of black Vans on his feet and his hair was messy, as usual. He looked like he'd been up for hours already and was a wee bit out of breath.

"Never mind that! I need you to do something for me." Harry breathed out.

"What is so important to you right now mate?" Ron began. "Can't you see that I'm in the middle of something very important?" Rod nodded towards me and Harry saw the top of my head that was poking out from the sheets.

"Good afternoon Harry." I greeted him.

"Hullo Lavender." Harry acknowledged me. He turned his attention back to Ron. "I didn't see you stuffing your face down at breakfast so I assumed you'd be up here with your new girlfriend, and I guess I was right." Harry explained himself.

Ron let out a huge sigh and straightened up against the back of the bed. "Okay Harry, what is it?"

"I need you to help me get Hermione Granger in front of the school when you see her at lunch." Harry explained.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. I sat up and looked at Harry with wide eyes. "What do you need Hermione for?" I asked him in a very serious tone.

* * *

**Neville POV**

The pounding on my head was what woke me up the next morning. I tried getting up but it proved to difficult. The light was hurting my eyes and every sound was piercing into my eardrum.

"Hey wake up!" I heard someone yell. I covered my ears quickly for protection but the damage had been done. I looked up and saw Cho Chang sitting next to me. Her dress was on her body and her hair was all messed up. She had a very serious look in her eye.

I sat up, realizing that my lower half that was still under the covers was bare nude. "Whoa." I breathed out.

"One crazy night huh?" Cho asked me. She tilted her head to the side but didn't really want to look at me.

"I can't really remember anything?" I told her.

"Well I can, at least the basic points." She informed me. I detected a hint of sarcasm in her voice when she spoke.

"Wait," I said as I tried to make my brain start working. "Did we?" I asked pointing my index finger between us. Cho answered with a nod as she bit her lip.

"Whoa." I said as I leaned back behind the headboard. "How is it that you can remember but I can't. I mean you were more drunk than I was."

Cho shrugged towards me. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" I spoke up after a moment of silence.

"I don't see why not." Cho told me.

"Well," I began, embarrassed. "Do you remember if, you know, if I was good?"

She looked at me like she was about to laugh. "You know," she began. "I think you were."

My face lit up red. "And well," I stammered. "Did you like it?"

Cho looked up at me. "Um," she started. "I think I did."

Both of us just sat there in the cold room, sitting there just the way it was from last night. "Where are we?" I finally asked.

"I dunno. But there is a door over there. Do you think we should be leaving soon?" Cho asked me.

"I guess so." I responded. I got my clothes and quickly changed into them before we left the room together. The door exited into the 4th floor corridor. As we shut it, it vanished back into the wall.

We looked around until we both realized that at the end of the hallway, Harry Potter was standing there. "Oh shit, I'm so dead man." I muttered to myself. Cho heard me and let out a chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." Cho said. She pulled herself together and walked down to speak to him. The emptiness of the corridor allowed me to hear every word they were saying.

"Things really weren't working out anyways, were they?" Harry asked her.

"Guess not." Cho replied back.

Harry shook his head, laughing. "So are you with the dork now?" He asked.

Cho looked back and me and threw me a smile. "I dunno, I guess we'll just see if it's going to work out." She told him.

They hugged each other for a while, then he left by continuing his way down the staircase.

Cho walked back to me, looking at the floor the whole time. She looked up to me and kissed me on my cheek. I blushed a little as I looked into her brown chocolate eyes. "So, what do you want to do now?" she asked me.

And I didn't really care.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Outside on the grounds, I seated myself underneath the shade of an old oak tree that faced the lake. The water carried the ripples of people splashing around or skipping rocks across it. I wear wearing one of my new pale pink skirts that followed out to my knees and a white cardigan over a pink tank top. The sun was shining and the breeze brushed through my hair.

That morning at breakfast I hadn't seen Lavender and assumed the rumors that were spreading about her and Ron were true. I ate alone and then I decided to come out here, and spend the morning afternoon relaxing outside.

I sat quietly, reading one of my favorite books, The Great Gatsby. It powerful message of love and money always made me more relaxed when I read it familiar pages.

But it was almost impossible to concentrate with all the stuff going on around me. Because just then, Cho Chang came out of the school walking hand in hand with Neville Longbottom. But, wait, what?

Everyone starred at amazing as they both smiled as they disappeared over by the Quidditch pitch. What exactly happened then last night? If Cho had moved on and was with Neville now, then what happened to Harry?

Then, Ron and Lavender came out hand in hand from the castle, spotted me and quickly jogged over to my spot beneath the tree. "Good afternoon Hermione!" Lavender greeted me as she sat down besides me.

"Afternoon Lavender, Ron." I nodded to her new boyfriend.

"Wow, that was some party last night huh? Did you see Cho and Neville?" Lavender began on in amazement. "Who would have thought? I mean she's so beautiful and popular, and he's, well, Neville!"

"Yeah, crazy night." I agreed with her. "I mean just look at you two."

"Well, weren't not as huge as a shock as that over there." Ron pointed to Neville and Cho both flying on separate brooms over the castle together.

"Yes, I mean she was seeing Harry." Lavender brought up the subject.

I felt my face heating up. I buried it in my book, trying to concentrate on when Gatsby and Daisy are re-meeting for the first time since the war.

"Why are you reading on a perfectly good day like this? What are you even reading anyways?" She asked as she yanked the book out of my hands and looked at it herself. She flipped through the pages quickly.

"Hey! Give it back Lav!" I said trying to retrieve my book with no luck.

"Oh my gosh, why can't you just relax for a while?" Lavender asked me.

"Well I was trying to." I told her.

The bells then rang 12 times, signaling midday, as well as lunch. "Well I think I am going to go eat." I said marking my place in my book and getting up.

"Oh, we'll go with you." Ron started getting up right away. "I'm famished, we did manage to miss out on breakfast this morning."

"Yeah, I know." I informed him. "The whole school knows."

"Well, it's not like we really care, common, I'm starving too!" Lavender said getting up and taking her boyfriend as they began to head back towards Hogwarts and I followed behind them.

The Great Hall was filled with students piling in for lunch. The meal was an assortment of beard and cold cuts with appropriate toppings. They also had French fries and chips. Perfect.

I made myself a turkey sandwich on a pita, followed by a couple of fries. It would have been great, if Ron would have kept his mouth closed while he chewed. But it would have been kind of hard for him anyway because he was shoving so much food into it.

"Hey slow down there tiger." I told him.

"Can't." he said with a full month "'oo hun gee!"

I sat there, trying to finish as soon as I could. "Oh Hermione!" Lavender said. "I left your book by the tree!"

I let out a sigh of air from the news. "Okay, I'll be back." I got up from the table and exited the Great Hall. I could have sworn I had heard Lavender say "Told you." But ignored it anyways.

I walked back out onto the grounds and shielded my eyes from the sun. That's when I stopped and saw Harry Potter standing there in the grass. In one hand he had his broomstick and in the other, my book.

"I think you may have left this behind." Harry said as he held my book out to me.

* * *

**HA! That's where I'm stopping. You'll get to see what happens next, don't worry. This story has only one chapter left though. So, here's to all my old and new fans!**

**firemnwnb****: Thank you for inspiring me to finish this chapter. No seriously! I wasn't even thinking about it and I saw your review in my mail box and my writers block totally just disappeared. So thank you and I hope you enjoyed my new chapter and the next IS underway already. **

**cameron62****: Oh my goodness! How cute!!! It didn't come up that way in my e mail but it's cute! Thanks. **

**fairytale87****: Thanks so much. All the other couples keep the story together, in a way, so yeah. I'm not sure if I want to put anything about Cho and Neville in the last chapter? Suggestions?**

**GunShotResidue****: Well here's the update. And thanks for loving my story, and your screen name is pretty cool too. **

**Katrina-Rar****: Well can I just say that you are AWESOME and thanks for leaving such an awesome review. **

**Dark Yellow Dino****: Psh…maybe you should make your reviews longer. Jk jk, But I hope this one fills your need for more longer chapters. Thanks once again for reviewing!!**

**NickiNick83****: Don't worry, just one last chapter and it'll all come to an end. Thanks for leaving such a killer review and hope to hear from you again. **

**Vika****: thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Please keep on reviewing, and thanks for totally loving the story. **

**ACforever****: Thanks for the awesome review. I'm so happy your loving the story. Sorry for the long update, but it's better late then never. **

**Hermione HarryLOVE****: Because Hermione is all knowing, and how on earth could Colin Creevy get a girlfriend, let's be honest. Lol. Thanks for reviewing, I wonder what number you'll be next.**

**Hermionewiz27****: Of course I'll make it totally romantic, but not too sappy. Unfortunately in this story, Harry's parents are still dead, that's why he's still so famous and popular in the story. Because everyone totally wants to date the boy who lived. **

**MiKaYGiRl****: Yeah, she's off her rocker. That's the way I needed to portray her to keep it to the movie. Cho is suppose to be the (oh shot, I totally forgot all the character's names, wait, here it comes) Jake's first girlfriend and she's all drunk at the party and ends up cutting her hair. And then gets with the nerd, you know how it goes.**

**Okay so I only responded to the people who posted a review for the seventh chapter. I know I got a review from someone who said that they were having problems getting to the last chapter, but there wasn't anything suspicious when I went on it. **

**Anyways, the last chapter is already underway, it should be up (hopefully) by next weekend. Thank all of you who have stayed with me through the whole like, year of writing nine chapter. And thanks to those of you totally love the plot, even though it's not mine, and love the story I've created. **

**Coming soon, Chapter 9: The Happily Ever After**

**Best Wishes!**

**Holly  
**


	9. The Happily Ever After

**So, this is it. The moment you've all been waiting for. The ending to this short story, even though it seems like it's taken me an eternity to finish.**

**Thanks to all of you who have supported me through this, you cannot imagine how much you yourselves have contributed to the success of this, and that it was not only me. **

**So here it goes, the beginning of the end. **

**Sixteen Candles**

**Chapter 9: The Happily Ever After**

**Hermione POV**

I walked down to where Harry was standing and lightly grabbed my book out of his hand. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just felt like it was the right thing to do." He told me.

I smiled up at him as I turned to walk away. "Hey wait!" he stopped me in my tracks before he even spoke. I turned to look back at him. He shifted his feet back and forth. "Are you busy right now?" he finally asked me. His green, emerald eyes looked right in my eyes.

"Not really." I replied.

Harry gave me a smile. "Cool." He walked up a couple of steps to look me straight in the eyes. "Can I show you something?" He motioned to his broomstick.

"Um, I'm actually not the biggest fan of flying." I told him straight out.

"It's okay," he told me. "You can trust me." He offered his hand out to me. I held on for a minute before I decided that this was like, the chance of a lifetime. I placed mine in his, and he led me to a little past the step of the school to the open grass.

Harry mounted his broom and motioned for me to get on behind him. I placed my book in my robe and hesitated followed him. I wrapped my hands around his waist and buried my head in his back. I kept telling myself over and over that I cannot believe that I was about to go flying with THE Harry Potter.

"Hold on tight." Harry told me as he kicked off of the ground and began soaring into the air.

The wind ran through my hair and whistled in my ears. My head became lighter, I wanted to open my eyes but I held them shut tight. I felt the speed begin to slow down. "You can open your eyes." Harry spoke to me.

I did as he told me. My breath was caught in my throat. We were hovering over the school, it looked like a fairy tale castle from this far up. The sun reflected off of its high arches almost angelically. The students that were out on the luscious green grounds were barely recognizable. The sight was almost too good to be true.

"I like be up here, it lets me escape." Harry spoke up.

"I can understand, it's a beautiful sight." I replied back.

"It's much better at night, the lights from the windows glisten in the moonlight. "Up here, it's so quite I can actually listen to my own thoughts, not the opinions of my friends or any of that bullshit."

I could totally understand where he was coming from. Harry began moving again as he flew further and further up. As the wind kicked against my feet I closed my eyes again. I felt the air getting thinner but it didn't bother me. All too soon, Harry stopped again. I could feel a soft ground underneath my feet. I opened my eyes to see that it was extremely soft, because it was a cloud.

I hoped off of the broomstick and felt the soft ground bounce underneath me. The ground wisped and whirls around, but the floor remained steady besides it's constantly moving over the ground. I leaned over the edge and saw that Hogwarts was only just a little bit higher than we were before.

I felt Harry's hand on my back and turned to face him. He smiled at me and motioned over to a blanket and he had set out in the middle of the cloud. I followed him as we both sat facing each other. We both sat there and just looked at each other for the longest time.

"So why did you take me up here?" I asked him. "I have a feeling it wasn't just for the view."

"I wanted to tell you something." Harry replied. He opened up his black jacket and pulled out a little dot. He set it down on the table between him. He then pulled out his wand and murmured and incantation that made the small dot, expand into a birthday cake. It was just pink and it had white trimming on it.

It had sixteen white and pink candles on it that Harry began to light with his wand, one by one. I could find the strength to breathe. After all the drama I had been through, I couldn't believe that it was all working out to turn into a total fairy tale.

"Happy Birthday Hermione." Was what interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at him with huge eyes. "Make a wish." He continued.

I couldn't think of anything to say, my mouth opened but I couldn't find the words to describe the emotions flowing through my head. And then it all came to me.

"I did," I replied. "But it already came through."

We both held each other's gaze and soon we were moving towards each other. And over my 16th birthday cake, we shared our very first kiss.

The End!!

Most of it was predicted because it was all based on the movie.

So now that this story is complete, I want to say that my newest story, Prince Charming Carries A Wand it already up along with the first two chapters. I really do hope you all checked it out and leave nice reviews.

Now please leave some final reviews!

Best Wishes!

Holly


End file.
